


The Carbuncle Heist

by KtwoNtwo



Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Chasing a stolen gemstone results in an embarrassing situation for all involved.  (A Double drabble in the form of a one sided phone conversation.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Carbuncle Heist

“Sherlock says it should have been obvious that it wasn’t the plumber,” John said into his mobile.

“Sherlock suggests asking his soon to be ex-wife. She’s convinced he’s having an affair and has been tracking his phone.”

“It’s clearly the P.A. working in conjunction with her boyfriend and her cousin the fence. You arrest the P.A. and he will confess.”

“I have no idea where. Presumably her employer will know.”

Yes, she’s the one who detached the Carbuncle from the necklace.”

“She dropped it out the window and the boyfriend was supposed to collect it but it ended up in the holiday delivery truck instead.”

“The delivery truck was full of live animals and one of them ate the bloody thing!”

“Yes, we tracked the delivery truck as did the thief.”

“Yes, there was a fight in the pub. No, I’m not going to tell you who started it.”

“All you really need to know is that the thief has locked himself in the holding cell of the police station. Sherlock says just come and collect him and while you are at it you can let us out.”

“Well…we are crammed in the evidence lock-up.”

“Why?”

***HONK***

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on something else but a certain ***honk*** avian ***honk*** refused to stop ***honk*** harassing me. Now I have 2 double drabbles with ideas for a few more.


End file.
